Ke-OOC-an Sasuke
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: Sasuke harus tahu kalau mau nembak cewek butuh modal, bukan hanya sekedar kata cinta


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **Ke-** _ **OOC**_ **-an Sasuke milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate**_ **:** _ **Teen**_

 _ **Pairing**_ **: SasuHina**

 _ **Genre**_ **:** _ **Humor**_ **,** _ **Romance**_

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **Typos**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gajeness, Gak Sesuai EYD,** _ **OOC, Crack Pair, Boring.**_

 **...**

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, OR ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

 **...**

 **Ke-** _ **OOC**_ **-an Sasuke**

 _ **...**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 **...**

"Teme…" panggil Naruto dari kejauhan. Sang pria yang dipanggil menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati wajah Naruto yang tertawa sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke kembali berjalan dan menghiraukan sahabat karib yang masih berteriak memanggilnya. Koridor sekolah memang ramai, apalagi ini adalah jam istirahat.

Para siswi menyapa atau tersenyum manis saat Sasuke lewat di depan mereka, dan tak dapat respon apa pun dari si tampan.

Sasuke memasuki kantin yang sudah ramai dan berisik. Mata _onyx_ miliknya menjelajahi seluruh bagian kantin hingga akhirnya menemukan meja yang hanya berisi satu orang, yaitu Shikamaru. Pria berambut kuncir tengah tertidur pulas tak terganggu sedikit pun dengan suara cerewet Ino yang lengkingannya cetar membahana.

Sasuke berjalan menuju meja yang berada di sudut dan langsung duduk tepat di depan Shikamaru. Karena merasa ada yang mendekat, Shikamaru mendongak dan melihat Sasuke dengan raut datar.

"Kau sudah pesan?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Shikamaru hanya menggeleng dan kembali membenamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Belum sampai satu menit dia terlelap, suara berisik Naruto kembali mendominasi kantin.

"Oyy Teme…!" panggil Naruto. Sasuke langsung mengendikkan bahunya saat melihat tatapan kesal Shikamaru yang ditujukan padanya.

Dengan cengiran bodohnya, Naruto berjalan menuju meja Sasuke dan Shikamaru, langsung duduk di samping Shikamaru.

"Teme, aku sudah dapat info tentang _dia_!" ucap Naruto dengan semangat empat lima. Mendengar kata 'dia', Shimamaru menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya. Sementara Sasuke malah melototkan matanya pada Naruto agar pria _blonde_ itu tutup mulut untuk sementara.

Tapi memang dasarnya Naruto bodoh, bukannya diam, dia malah tertawa semakin keras.

"Hahahaha Teme… Kau sudah tak sabar ya," goda Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Sasuke gemas. Dengan kasar, Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto. Suara cekikikan dari arah seberang menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Dua meja dari tempat mereka berada, ada 4 gadis yang sedang menikmati makan siang, yaitu Ino, Sakura, Tenten, dan sosok yang membuat Sasuke merona adalah Hinata Hyuga.

Gadis berambut indigo yang juga sekelas dengannya itu sedang melihat ke arah mereka atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto sambil tersenyum manis dengan pipi merah merona. Mungkin mereka melihat kejadian menjijikkan dimana Naruto mencubit pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya saat rona merah di pipinya semakin kentara dan membuat gelak tawa dari arah meja Hinata.

"Ya ampun, Sasuke- _kun_ merona," kata Sakura sambil mengusap air mata di sudut matanya.

"Hey, Naruto! Jangan perlakukan Sasuke seperti itu… kau tak lihat dia sudah malu," teriak Ino pada Naruto. Mendengar hal itu, Naruto langsung menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan ikut tertawa keras saat melihat wajah Hinata.

Shikamaru yang merasa _absurd_ dengan suasana ini, langsung memasang tampang bete.

" _Baka_! Sasuke merona bukan karena malu, tapi karena Hi… hummpp," kata Shikamaru yang terpotong oleh bekapan Sasuke di bibirnya.

"Tck, apaan sih! _Mendokusai_!" decak Shikamaru. Dia mengusap bibirnya yang mencium telapak tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali terdiam hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan berdiri dan berjalan menuju stand makanan. Naruto yang melihat kepergian Sasuke langsung berlari mengikutinya.

"Woy, traktir aku ramen, ya! Nanti semua informasi tentang ia, bakal aku kasih tahu," kata Naruto. Sasuke hanya menganggil pelan lalu berbicara pada Ayame, penjual ramen di kantin sekolah.

Naruto kembali ke meja dengan raut wajah bahagia. "Yoo hoo, dapat ramen gratissss!" teriaknya girang.

Shikamaru menyeringai mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Dari Sasuke, ya?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat dan menengok ke belakang, ke arah meja Sakura. _Blue_ _shappire_ miliknya mendapati empat gadis yang menggosip ria.

"Sebaiknya kau minta dua porsi saja," ujar Shikamaru datar.

Naruto tersenyum mengejek mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. "Kau marah karena tak ditraktir? Hahaha," ejeknya.

Shikamaru mendengus kesal melihat Naruto. "Terserahmulah!"

"Ka…"

"Ini!" kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan satu cup ramen berukuran kecil pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kecil?" tanya Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya tak suka.

"Kalau kau tak mau, kembalikan saja padaku," ujar Sasuke hendak menarik kembali ramennya. Naruto yang tak rela pun malah menarik cup ramen dari tangan Sasuke.

"Kalau sudah diberi, jangan diambil lagi," ucapnya marah. Sasuke tak ambil pusing dengan ucapan Naruto. Dia memakan ramennya sendiri sambil melirik Hinata yang sedang fokus mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Tck, kalau kecil seperti ini aku mana bisa kenyang!" ucap Naruto bersungut-sungut. Dia masih kesal dengan Sasuke.

"Kan tadi aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk meminta dua cup. Kukira kau sudah tahu kalau Sasuke kikir," kata Shikamaru sambil menguap bosan lalu beranjak dari kursinya.

"Bukan kikir, tapi hemat," elak Sasuke yang mendapat decakan kesal dari mulut Naruto.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi menunggu kepergian Shikamaru pun langsung menodong Naruto dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Apa yang kau temukan?"

"Lengkap kan?"

"Tck, seharusnya kau belikan aku ramen ukuran jumbo!" decak Naruto marah.

"Sudahlah bersyukur dengan apa yang ada," kata Sasuke lembut. Salah satu strategi agar _mood_ Naruto membaik.

"Bersyukur apanya? Kau orang kaya! Uangmu tak akan habis kalau untuk membeli satu cup ramen ukuran jumbo," kata Naruto lalu menyendokkan ramen ke mulutnya.

"Ceritakan sekarang!" perintah Sasuke dengan suara datar. "Atau aku akan bilang pada Sakura kalau kau mengintipnya saat berganti pakaian kemarin," lanjut Sasuke dengan bisikan.

"Oy, jangan begitu _dong_!" teriak Naruto. "Baiklah, akan kuberikan informasi lengkap tentang Hinata," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan lipatan kertas lecek dari saku celananya.

"Ugh, jorok," ejek Sasuke sambil membuka lipatan itu.

 **Nama : Hinata Hyuga**

 **Kelas : 12-1**

 **Tempat Lahir : Tokyo**

 **Tanggal Lahir : 27 Desember 1998**

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia membolak-balik kertas yang lusuh tersebut, mencoba mencari lanjutan biodata tersebut.

"Apaan ini? Kalau infonya hanya seperti ini? Aku juga tahu!" bentak Sasuke marah. Naruto membuang wajahnya ketika Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Na-ru-to..."

"Sudahlah, Teme. Kau..."

"KEMBALIKAN RAMENKUUUU..."

Naruto berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk di kantin. Dia tak tahu harus kemana, yang terpenting sekarang adalah dia harus menghindari amukan Sasuke.

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada pulpen yang nyaris terbelah dua. Emosinya sedang naik sekarang, saat Shino mencoba pedekate dengan Hinata. Pria berambut hitam itu memberikan Hinata coklat berbentuk hati yang berukuran raksasa. Hinata menerimanya dengan senang hati dengan wajah merona.

 _Cih, mau buat Hinataku jadi gendut,_ pikir Sasuke.

"Jangan kasih Hinata, dia mau minta mama pulsa." Sasuke mendesis kesal saat mereka bertukar nomor ponsel. Dia saja yang sudah mengincar Hinata sejak kelas satu belum pernah berkomunikasi.

"Tembak saja kalau tak mau diambil orang." Shikamaru menoleh pada Sasuke. Menasihati pria berambut raven itu agar mau jujur akan perasaannya terhadap Hinata. Dia tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah sangat lama mendamba Hinata. Tapi dengan semua kepasifannya, perasaan sukanya tak pernah diketahui Hinata.

"Tck!" Sasuke terlihat kesal saat Shikamaru tahu jeritan suara hatinya. Walau Shikamaru jarang mengobrol dengannya, tapi Shikamaru adalah sosok yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain.

"Kalau tidak mau, ya tak apa. Asal kau tahu saja ya, Shino berencana untuk menembak Hinata sepulang sekolah nanti," ucap Shikamaru yang mengundag tangan bagi Sasuke.

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Aku tak sengaja mendengar rencana mereka di toilet." Shikamaru kembali memejamkan matanya ketima kantuk kembali menderanya. Dia membiarkan Sasuke berpikir sendiri dan memilih keputusan yang tepat sebelum dia menyesali semuanya.

Shikamaru terhenyak saat decitan kursi yang kasar terdengar jelas dari sebelahnya. Dibukanya sedikit matanya dan menunjukkan onyxnya. Dia melihat Sasuke sudah tak ada di tempat duduknya. Perlahan seringaian Shikamaru mengembang. Dia yakin sekali kalau Sasuke akan melakukan tindakan atas Hinata.

"Kuharap kali ini Sasuke bisa bersikap dewasa dan gentle."

…

…

 ***...*...***

…

…

Sasuke berlari cepat menuju kelasnya. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, yang mana kelasnya akan bubar lima belas menit lagi. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Surai ravennya berterbangan ke belakang karena melawan arah angin. Keringat menetes dari keningnya. Suara hentakan kakinya di sepanjang koridor mengundang perhatian semua murid yang ada di kelas. Jam pelajaran belum usai, tapi sudah ada siswa yang berkeliaran.

 **TET** **TET** **TET**

Bel pertanda bahwa usai pelajaran telah berdenting. Mencoba menetralkan jantungnya, Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas dan mengabaikan tatapan Kakashi- _sensei_ yang mengintimidasi. Dia menggenggam sesuatu yang disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Perlahan dia melangkah dan mendekati deretan meja Hinata.

Si gadis indigo terkesiap saat langkah Sasuke berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Menatapnya lembut dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. Hinata turut membalas senyuman Sasuke. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini pria itu tersenyum ikhlas.

"Hinata..." Akhirnya Sasuke berucap dan menarik atensi satu kelas. Bahkan Kakashi- _sensei_ tak jadi keluar kelas saat melihat sesuatu di belakang Sasumke. Dia begitu menanti drama roman picisan ini.

"Ya, Sasuke- _san_ ," ujar Hinata pelan. Amethystnya membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sasuke meraih tangan kanan Hinata lalu berlutut tepat di hadapan gadis manis tersebut. Suara bisik-bisik mulai menyusup ke telinga merkeka, namun Sasuke mengabaikannya.

" _Hime_..."

"Kyaaaa..."

Bukan!

Itu bukan suara Hinata, tapi milik para gadis di kelasnya. Hinata sendiri masih terdiam kaku menatap bingung pada Sasuke.

"Ya," jawab Hinata pelan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat tangan Sasuke menggenggamnya erat.

"Mawar ini... kupersembahkan untukmu."

Senyuman Hinata mengembang. "U-Untukku?"

"Ya... kalau kau menerima bunga ini, maka kau mau menjadi kekasihku. Tapi kalau kau menolak, maka aku tak akan mengejarmu lagi." Terlihat kesungguhan di wajah Sasuke. Dan Hinata sangat terkejut dengan sisi kelembutan Uchiha yang baru saja diketahuinya.

Di sudut kelas, Naruto bersuara " Si Teme mau membeli bunga? Aku yakin sekali itu bunga curian."

Ucapan Naruto mengundang tawa satu kelas. Merusak suasana romantis yang diciptakan Sasuke. Dan hal tersebut membuat Sasuke kesal dan melayangkan tatapan tajam pada si _blonde_ yang malah menyengir dengan bodohnya.

"Sasuke- _san_..."

Suara lembut Hinata kembali membuat kelas tersebut hening. Semua mata kembali tertuju pada mereka berdua. "A-Aku..."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. "Kuharap kau menerimanya," ucap Sasuke.

Hinata merona hebat. "A-Aku mau ja-jadi..." tangan Hinata terulur untuk meraih mawar merah yang indah tersebut. Belum sempat dia mendapatkan mawar tersebut, suara bantingan pintu mengagetkan mereka.

 **BRAK**

Sontak semua mata menuju arah asal suara. Seorang pria berambut panjang, kulit putih, memakai setelan jas, dan ditambah dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

Mendadak Sasuke berkeringat dingin. Kakinya melemas dan hendak terduduk di lantai kelas. Hinata bisa merasakan bahwa genggaman tangan Sasuke telah terlepas. Dia melihat ke bawah dan mengikuti arah Sasuke yang berjalan jongkok dan hendak bersembunyi di balik-balik deretan kursi.

"S-Sasuke- _san_..."

Pria berwajah mirip dengan Sasuke tersebut melangkah menuju kelas dengan aura mencekanm yang menguar di sekujur tubuhnya. Onyxnya yang tajam melihat pergerakan kursi-kursi yang mencurigakan ditambah lagi dengan nama yang disebutkan gadis berambut indigo tersebut.

Itachi mendekati deretan kursi tersebut dan semakin menyipitkan matanya ketika kursi kosong di sudut kelas bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Dengan seringaian sinis, Itachi berjongkok dan mendapati Sasuke yang meringkuk ketakutan.

"A- _Aniki_..."

"KEMBALIKAN BUNGAKU, BRENGSEK! DASAR COWOK TAK BERMODAL! MAU NEMBAK CEWEK, PAKAI MAWAR ORANG! SIALANNNNNN!" teriak Itachi kesal ketika melihat bunganya terinjak kaki Sasuke hingga penyok.

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**


End file.
